


And He Grieves

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: What the Cup Giveth, the Cup Taketh Away Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is grieving over the loss of Cedric, and Charlie is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Grieves

**Title**: And He Grieves  
**Author**: Sev1970  
**Beta**: Thanks so much to my wonderful editor, Magdelena!  
**Summary**: Harry is grieving over the loss of Cedric, and Charlie is there to help him.  
**Word Count**: 1,324  
**Date Written**: March 03, 2006  
**Pairing**: Harry/Charlie  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: Takes place fourth year - Chan - pretty much it is pre-slash though  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: I wrote much of this fic in a clipped fashion. I did this on purpose to magnify Harry’s grief.****

~*~

Harry had been wandering the corridors aimlessly for hours, concealed by his Invisibility Cloak. The hour being late, his only encounter thus far had been Peeves, and the Poltergeist had been easy enough to scare off. Faking the Bloody Baron's voice still seemed to have quite the effect on the Poltergeist.

Opening the door to the Astronomy Tower, Harry deftly made his way up the steps and opened the door, stepping out into the cool night. The stars were twinkling and the sound of far away animals filled the air. Normally these soothing sounds were something Harry sought out, but tonight, everything about the Astronomy Tower was stirring haunting memories.

Harry walked to the battlements and looked over them towards the ground. For all the sound and activity in the sky, the grounds around the castle were desolate—the only light provided by the moon.

Harry never recalled it being so quiet or lonely.

It was over. He had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the One thousand Galleons, as well. Nine months ago, Harry had dreamt of such a thing. Now, however, the reality was oppressive. His winning had come at a price Harry wasn't willing to accept.

It couldn't have happened. Cedric couldn't really be gone. Harry had watched, and there had been no doubt of Cedric's fate, but still, it wasn't something Harry was ready to digest.

Cedric was dead. Gone. He was never coming back. He would never make love to Harry.

It hurt.

Harry wanted the hurt to go away. Seeing Cedric's lifeless body was fresh in his mind, and the image was excruciating. It was too much. He just wanted the hurt to go away.

Harry tensed when he felt arms wrap around his waist, but he eased as soon as he heard the soft voice in his ear. It was Charlie. Hadn't Bill said Charlie hadn't been able to get off work? Regardless, Charlie was here now, and Harry needed him.

Harry closed his eyes as Charlie whispered soothing words in his ear and held him against him. The two stood silently, the far away sound of a raven breaking a momentary lull in the nightlife around Hogwarts.

Minutes passed. Harry leant his head back to rest on Charlie's shoulder and he finally broke his silence. He had fallen for Cedric, and no one else knew, other than Charlie. Harry needed to grieve, and so did Charlie.

They stood near the battlements until the initial hints of daylight began appearing. Almost as if on cue, a flock of birds flew overhead and a rooster crowed from somewhere off in the distance, breaking the silence that had settled over the night.

Harry allowed himself to be led from the Astronomy Tower, but instead of being taken to Gryffindor Tower, Charlie took him to another room, probably the guest suite he had been staying in for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry guessed. He was led to a bed, and after his shoes were removed, he was placed under the covers and told to get some sleep.

Harry waited until he heard the door opening and closing and then allowed his emotions to emerge. He had thus far been stoic for the most part. He had tried crying when Mrs Weasley had hugged him, but the tears Harry had shed that day were few.

~*~

Harry woke up a few hours later and walked into the other room looking for Charlie. He found Ron's brother sitting on the sofa, and joined him.

Trying to smile, Harry thanked Charlie, but his emotions were still thick, and there were no smiles within. Harry again tensed when an arm wrapped itself around his back, but he soon settled back and leant into Charlie's side.

Harry listened as Charlie made small talk about various things, but mostly the two sat, saying nothing, Charlie's hand running up and down Harry's arm.

Harry finally found his voice and asked Charlie about his relationship with Cedric, if what the two had shared was serious or not. When Charlie said he wasn't sure, Harry told Charlie that he had fallen hard for Cedric, even though he knew the other boy probably didn't think of him as anything more than just someone nice. Harry also told Charlie about the plans he and Cedric had made for summer hols.

Harry's chin was turned, and he looked into Charlie's eyes as the other shook his head and told Harry that Cedric's feelings had been real. Harry was told that Charlie had it on good authority that the Hufflepuff couldn't wait until summer hols, and it wasn't just because of their anticipated love-making that Harry had told him about. Charlie told Harry that Cedric's face lit up when he talked about Harry.

Harry didn't ask when the two had talked. It wasn't his business. When Harry finally asked why Charlie and Cedric hadn't rekindled what they had shared a few summers ago, Charlie sighed heavily and told Harry that only one person existed for Cedric now, and it wasn't him, no matter how he may still feel for his former lover.

This should have made Harry smile; it only made him sadder. He missed Cedric, and no matter how much it hurt or how much he wished it weren't so, Cedric was never coming back.

He was dead.

He was gone. Harry felt a tear running down the edge of his nose as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Charlie's. He felt the other pull back, but Harry stilled the stronger arms and whispered _please_ before claiming the lips before him, once again. Soon, Charlie was actively kissing Harry in return, but when Harry went to lift Charlie's shirt, Charlie stilled the hands and shook his head, telling Harry this wasn't right, that it was too soon and Harry was too young and that Harry needed to grieve over Cedric and not bury his feelings by rebounding with someone else.

Harry nodded as he wiped his face on his shirt-sleeve, and forced himself to stand. He couldn't hide from everyone forever, and neither could he lose himself in Charlie. Cedric's death had left in Harry a hurt the Gryffindor was finding next to impossible to bear. Harry hugged Charlie to him and didn't want to let go. He heard whispers in his ear saying that everything would be okay in time, and he heard whispers in his ear telling him someone was only an owl away if he ever needed anything. As much as Harry wanted to remain in the arms currently comforting him, he forced himself to let go, and he left.

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
